Perdidos
by Sonrisa-de-Cloo
Summary: Si bien desde esa perspectiva Sasuke seguía pareciendo frío y distante, llegó fácilmente a darse cuenta que él no necesitaba de palabras para comunicarse, pues con miradas, con inclinaciones, con todo su cuerpo lograba transmitir pequeños mensajes...
One-shot escrito para mi colección "Mi amor es un cupcake" la temática es describir un momento "cursi de la pareja". No me quedó así por si acaso jaja. Corresponde al IV.

 _Aclaraciones:_

©Naruto y sus personajes pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

 ** _Ubicado en la época en que Sakura viajaba junto a Sasuke._**

 _¡Disfruten la lectura!_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **P** erdidos

.

.

* * *

Necesitó de todo el amor del mundo para comprender que él era un pequeño individuo averiado; y ella, con dejar de esperarlo...

A veces se sentía perdido peleando con ninjas que se lanzaban a matarlo, qué sentido debía tener su vida entonces... Deambulaba de sitio en sitio buscando dónde cobijaban esos sentimientos extraviados, esforzándose por entender a las personas que hasta antes de su "gran batalla" ni siquiera intentó empatizar. Los días pasaban uno tras otro y el joven con paciencia iba recogiendo esos trozos de personalidad.

...

El fango ralentizó sus pasos. El sendero verdoso que hasta hacía unos meses servía a los viajeros, ahora era un sucio pantano producto de las lluvias torrenciales que devastaron el reciente fin de semana al país del Rayo. Sakura habría preferido cruzar por una ruta más cómoda, bordear el sendero hubiese sido más práctico, pero Sasuke insistió en que las precipitaciones podrían atascarlos de tomar otro camino. Ella le siguió, pensando en que la ciudad estaba del otro lado ¿Qué podría salir mal? Una vez más, su pie quedó hundido en el lodo, un movimiento en falso le haría estamparse en picada contra este. Haruno Sakura era así, prometió acompañar a Sasuke hasta el fin del mundo pasara lo que pasara; enfadada por el ajetreo, levantó la pierna y la húmeda tierra cedió dejando un agujero en su lugar. Perdió el equilibrio y atinó a sujetarse del hombro del Uchiha antes de caerse.

—Será mejor si vamos de las manos —habló él, volteándose de manera enigmática—. Iremos más rápido.

Sakura no pudo contener su felicidad, apretó su mano, estaba helada, pero de cierta forma le entregaba seguridad, creía ciegamente que a su lado...  
Le era difícil completar sus conclusiones; llevaba unos meses acompañándolo en sus viajes, las conversaciones no eran muchas, a menudo intentaba sacarle sutiles charlas, preguntaba qué pensaba, qué le alegraba, qué le hacía enojar, aunque pocas, casi nulas fueron sus respuestas.

—Nada. No es importante ahora. No tiene nada de especial —contestaba.

Si bien desde esa perspectiva Sasuke seguía pareciendo frío y distante, llegó fácilmente a darse cuenta que él no necesitaba de palabras para comunicarse, pues con miradas, con inclinaciones, con todo su cuerpo lograba transmitir pequeños mensajes; como el tiempo que se tomaba para leer carteles o pergaminos en las entradas de los pueblos que visitaban, pues no ocultaba su sonrisa ante la información nueva, o cuando contemplaba en silencio el paisaje, sus ojos negros chispeaban ante los cambios de estaciones, palpando las hojas, deteniéndose cada vez que estas cambiaban de color. También podía decir que era amable con ella, dormían apegados, Sasuke solía aproximarse a unos centímetros a ella y sujetarle la mano, sus dedos siempre congelados. Y era allí donde se sentía a gusto y útil para el Uchiha, entibiaba aunque fuese un poquito su corazón haciéndole compañía.  
Sakura había aprendido a entenderlo.

—Vas muy rápido Sasuke-kun. —Advirtió la joven.

Estando Sasuke familiarizado con aquella clase de escenarios inhóspitos, seguirlo era toda una osadía.

—Solo intento apurarnos, si pudiese llevarte en brazos sería fácil. Discúlpame Sakura.

La joven vio la protuberancia bajo su hombro izquierdo y se adelantó sonriéndole alegremente: —¡Qué dices Sasuke! Pensaba que tenías claro que ya no soy una _molestia._

—Hmp.

Sasuke se carcajeó.

Cuando por fin lograron salir del fango, divisaron la ciudad a la cual iban y emprendieron el rumbo. Sasuke no soltó la mano de Sakura, ella se ruborizó ante el hecho, dichosa, disfrutó su cercanía.

—Ya casi es de noche. —El Uchiha hizo una pausa. Empuñando su espada retrocedió— Sakura ve a la ciudad y busca un sitio donde hospedarte, nos encontraremos mañana.

—No... Sasuke no creo que haya problema si entramos juntos, yo explicaré la situación si los ciudadanos preguntan...

Se calló al percibir el suplico en la sólida mirada del Uchiha, su deseo era no causar alboroto con su presencia, solía comúnmente abastecerse y luego retirarse a los bosques a descansar, no era algo que a él le molestara, estaba acostumbrado a la soledad y quietud.

Haruno asintió y se marchó, una vez en la ciudad no ocultó su desdicha, pensando durante la noche si la vida que había tenido junto a Sasuke sería siempre así o si llegaría un momento en el que pudiesen vivir pacífica y normalmente.  
Fantaseaba con situaciones cotidianas de novios, tan solo para no caer en la verdad de que Uchiha Sasuke no era una persona normal y nunca lo sería.

...

Madrugó ansiosa por encontrarse con él, tomó sus pertenecías y salió disparada a verlo. Esperó cerca de la entrada de la ciudad, cuidadosa de no encontrar ninjas extranjeros que pudiesen causar problema, era sabido que Uchiha Sasuke no era bien recibido por el Raikage.

Esperó, mas transcurridas un par de horas sin verlo aparecer, volvió al sitio en que se alojó. Desayunó, bañó e hizo compras, al medio día volvió a la entrada, el día nublado no animaba a nadie, ella siguió esperando, mientras comía las frutas recién adquiridas. Se hincó en el suelo, contemplando el cielo gris, se abrigó y continuó su espera.

Cuando llegó la tarde, cansada de esperar comenzó andar hacia el sendero por el cual habían llegado.

Ahí estaba el Uchiha, con las ropas polvorientas y la espada empuñada.

—¿Qué haces Sasuke-kun? —preguntó contrariada Sakura, observando al joven —¿Otra vez cuidabas de la aldea?

—No permitiré que nada les pase.

Sakura sonrió de medio lado, acercándose al chico, se atrevió a quitarle la espada y con la otra mano, sostuvo la del Uchiha llevándola a su vientre.

—¿Crees que voy a dejar que algo nos suceda? Soy más fuerte que tú y Naruto.

Sasuke cerró los ojos, palpando el aún plano vientre de Sakura, estaba tibio y podía sentir en el aire el suave aroma que desprendían sus rosas cabellos.  
Ella lo abrazó tomándole desprevenido, la joven sabía que estaba en la naturaleza de Sasuke preocuparse de cuidar a las personas desde las sombras, pero ella por mucho empeño que le pusiese, no podía aceptarlo en su corazón.

—No volveré a esperarte —susurró Sakura mortificándose, mientras escuchaba los retumbantes sonidos del corazón de su amado.

Él la rodeó con sus brazos, pensando en la criatura que gestaba.

—Soy yo la que cuidará de nuestro hijo —continuó— no me subestimes.

Lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de su rostro, sujetó las mejillas del Uchiha y lo odió por un instante. Sasuke aunque abrió la boca no logró vocalizar, acarició el fino rostro de ella, con caricias escuetas, no estaba acostumbrado en tratar íntimamente con las personas, pero a ella la quería tanto... Besó sus labios, saboreando las lágrimas que aún corrían, jugó con su labio superior, atrayéndola con vergüenza hacia él.  
Eran los gestos de Sasuke, extraños, y que sin embargo, Sakura podía entender, lo amaba y él a ella, sentía su olor a tierra mojada, su frío cuerpo, su necesidad de amor desmedida. No quería separase de él nunca, nunca, por eso no paraba de hipar y llorar. Y aun así guardaba _esperanza._

..

Él no era más que un individuo averiado que dedicaba su vida a recuperar aquella esperanza perdida, y ella, ya no lo esperaba, porque debía de cuidar de su propia esperanza creciendo dentro de ella.

* * *

 _N/a: Confieso que siempre me ha costado montones escribir sobre estos personajes, más sobre ellos como pareja. De hecho hace como 5 años publiqué un drabble y de los 3 comentarios que me llegaron ninguno era positivo jajaja sniff._

 _Quede disconforme con el final, pero no sabía qué diálogos darle a Sasuke así que lo dejé mudito jaja._

Comenten qué les pareció :) por favor!


End file.
